The Golden Honey
by ravendawn717
Summary: "I hate you, you know? But I am NOT afraid of YOU!" "You're shitting behind the door, what more should I expect?" In a blink of an eye, Hermione finally broke out the door with a spell flying through the thin air nearing to Draco. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING. Everything belongs to Mother J.K. Rowling. *kneel down***

* * *

**Title : **_**The Golden Honey**_

**Pair : Draco M. ~ Hermione G.**

**Form : One-Shot**

**Genre : Humor-Romance**

**Language : Indonesian-English**

* * *

****WARNING: OOCness, Lebayness, Klise, maybe… and last but not least, I've to tell you that.. this is my first time so…. Apologies for the mess.****

_Most of the students (all of the students, perhaps…) of Hogwarts have been babbling around that they (Draco/Hermione) will not make a good companion for the Head Boy-Head Girl duties. Although, as they all know, both haven't killed each other these past two weeks. Yeah… Merlin knows what always happen behind that Common Room door._

Pagi di ruang ketua murid selalu sehangat udara tropika. Angin yang tentram sekaligus harum butterbeer hangat yang berkolaborasi, selalu menyapa kedua penghuninya _The Prince of Slytherin and The Brightest Witch of Her Age._

Hermione yang sudah bangun sejak pukul 6 pagi, belum juga beranjak dari kamarnya. _Merlin knows why._

Ternyata hari ini tak sepadat hari-hari sebelumnya. Setiap Sabtu memang tidak ada kelas. _That's why…._ kapan sih si Nona-Segala-Tahu rela melewatkan satu saja mata pelajaran? Bahkan ia sudah menyelesaikan PR-PRnya.

**Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:30 AM**

'_Saatnya segelas butterbeer hangat'_ gumam Hermione.

_Meanwhile_, si Pangeran sudah menenggelamkan diri di kolam kamar mandi ketua murid. Dengan gantengnya memejamkan mata, tanpa busana di atas singgasananya. Apakah ada yang lebih indah dari ini?

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Menghirup segarnya udara pagi..

Disambut hawa yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Lagi lagi si Pirang lupa tutup jendela semalam. Hhhhh. Sudah tahu sekarang musim semi!

_Damn with the colder breeze. Let me taste the morning euphoria._

Hmmm….

Madu?

Madu…

Pasti si Pirang lagi mandi 'kecantikan' pakai madu! Haduh ganjen banget sih dia! Jangan sampai dia pakai madu persediaanku…

Setelah memeriksa rak persediaan…

BENAR KAN! Aduh, se bebal apa sih dia udah dikasih tahu JANGAN PAKAI APAPUN DI LEMARI PERSEDIAANKU. Setahuku dia hanya satu tingkat di bawahku! Tapi kalau kelakuannya… benar-benar tidak sopan!

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Buruan mandinya! Kalau ingin mandi lebih lama, pergi saja ke Spa! Ganjen!"

Duh, denger gak sih dia?! Pagi-pagi sudah bikin masalah. Gapapa dong kalo aku gedor pintu kamar mandi? Jelas-jelas dia pakai MADU KU!

"Hei musang! Denger gak sih?!"

_**Draco's POV:**_

_What the hell Granger?_

Ini hari libur, _what's the use of being HURRY in EVERYDAY Miss Know-It-All_?

Ya ya ya, aku dengar, sayang. Cuma males jawab! Aku lagi santai tahu?!

"_Don't think I don't know you are using a jar of honey from my stock for that gruesome 'beauty' bath of yours! Quit now! You are dealing with me!"_

Lemari persediaan'**nya**'? Dia pikir semua yang ada di asrama ketua murid milik'**nya**'? Benar-benar egois. _That's the self-righteous-Gryffindor shitty trait of hers._

_Damn the yelling bushy mane, I want some fucking rest._

"Hei, Granger! Kau pikir semua yang ada di asrama ketua murid punya MU? _You selfish Gryffindor!_"

_**Hermione's POV:**_

"Paling tidak aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, Malfoy! Aku tidak tahu kau semiskin ini, tapi.. bukankah uangmu lebih banyak daripada rambut di kepala pirangmu itu, Pangeran Musang?!"

Lagi-lagi si Pirang pura-pura tuli tidak menjawab!

_Deaf… deaf.. deaf…_

Aha! Kalo dia bisa jahilin aku, kenapa aku nggak? Tunggu sebentar, musang.

Hadiah Natal dari _Mom_ tahun lalu, satu set tape Muggle dan kaset album Madonna yang terbaru.

_See what I'm doing, twitchy little ferret? This is how you test the strength of your ears!_

_I'll hex out this tape to make it REALLY loud. Oh, don't forget to put the silencing spell. Or the whole school will panic!_

_**Normal POV:**_

_All's set, the brightest witch is on the loose!_

_*click!*_

_Tape's ready!_

_Status: Merlin knows how noiseless the tape is._

_Just one more touch ladies and gentleman!_

"_Sonorus!"_

Yak, musik semakin keras saudara-saudara! Si Nona-Tahu-Segala siap menerkam. Menunggu Pangeran Musang keluar dari peradabannya.

_Music starts!_

Status: Cukup keras untuk mengganggu musang yang bersembunyi!

…

…

…

'Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder'

_**Draco's POV:**_

'_Do my tears of mourning sink beneath the sun?'_

_For the sake of great great great great great great great great great great great granny's of Merlin!_ Suara apa itu?!

'_She's got herself a universe gone quickly.'_

Lagu Muggle?! Interupsi yang paling menyedihkan seumur hidupku! Bayangkan saja! LAGU MUGGLE?!

'_For the call of thunder threatens everyone'_

"_FOR THE SAKE OF SALAZAR'S SHABBIEST PANTS GRANGER, TURN OFF THE LOATHSOME MUGGLE SONG OF YOURS! DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT MY MORNING BATH!"_

Cuma gara-gara satu stoples madu murahan'**nya**' ia bisa se MARAH ini? She's MAD, isn't she?!

"_WELL DO IT YOURSELF, YOUR MAJESTY."_

'_And I feel like I just got home'_

What?! Dia GILA atau nge fans sih? Awas saja kalau nanti aku keluar dan dia melototin badanku, benar-benar cara paling munafik untuk melihatku! Siap-siap matang wajahmu, Granger.

'_And I feel'_

"_OKAY, YOU WIN. I LOSE. HAPPY?"_

_Eager of winning, the goddamn pathetic lioness._

_**Normal POV:**_

Draco menyeruak keluar dari kamar mandi ketua murid dan wow….. dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang tentunya! _But still.. WOW…._

'And I feel'

Draco langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya.. in this case.. tongkat sihir tentunya! Bukan tongkat yang lain. Ya ya bukan! Duh!

"_Quietus!"_

Suara musik pun normal seperti sedia kala.

"Puas kau, Granger?"

'Like I just got home, and I feel.'

Di sebrang tape _Muggle_-nya, Hermione sudah berdiri dan membeku…. seakan tak setitik darahpun mengalir di tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan kosong yang menghantui wajahnya. Tiada warna yang menghiasinya. Hanya saja…. pipinya matang…

Musik masih mengalun kencang di benaknya. Menyanyikan suasana hatinya berkolaborasi dengan menyatakan indahnya makhluk yang baru saja dilihatnya….

'Faster than the speeding light she's flying'

…_Yes I'm flying… with your command ..your Majesty._

'Trying to remember where it all began'

_Yeah, where it all began? You got me losing my mind…_

'She's got herself a little piece of heaven'

_You're my little piece of heaven_

'Waiting for the time when earth shall be as one'

_What is earth? We live in heaven, remember? Me neither…._

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Oohh demi celana Merlin yang paling kotor! Makhluk apa itu yang keluar dari kamar mandi ketua murid?! Bukan Draco kan?! Dan astaga, wajahku matang?! Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ya ampuun… ku akui.. itu sangat indah… tubuhnya! Apakah aku salah orang? Apakah Malfoy sedari tadi sudah pergi bergabung dengan teman Slytherinnya? Lalu ini siapa?! Merlin, katakan padaku ini bukan Malfoy.

_**Normal POV:**_

Masih berdiri dan membeku, Hermione menguatkan diri untuk berjalan mendekat ke makhluk apa entah penyihir atau malaikat. Dan ia pun bertanya

"_WHO ARE YOU?!"_

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari si Nona-Segala-Tahu, sang Pangeran Slytherin tertawa sangat puas.

"_Oh my, too much sexiness, aren't I_? Ini aku, sayang. Masa gak kenal sih?" jawab Draco sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya.

Otomatis Hermione mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya semakin melebar.

'Mungkin wajahku sudah gosong sekarang. Ya ampun. Malfoy benar-benar sudah gila. Atau aku sudah gila dibuatnya? Tidak mungkin!' batinnya dalam hati.

Mimik licik seketika musnah dari wajah Draco. Berganti dengan mimik yang begitu khawatir. Meraih wajah si Nona-Tahu-Segala, langkahnya pun ikut terhenti.

"Oh, Granger. Wajahmu panas sekali, aku bisa mengantarmu ke Madam Pomfrey kapanpun kau mau!"

Perlahan tapi pasti. Hermione mulai melangkah untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

'Malfoy benar-benar sudah gila! Gila sudah benar-benar, kau Malfoy! Kau sudah bikin ku gila benar-benar, Malfoy! Bahkan dia menyerang batinku! For fuck's sake!'

batin Hermione dengan gugupnya.

"Oh, Granger kau benar-benar butuh istirahat." tukas Draco. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai menguap, meluruskan lengannya yang entah mengapa menjurus ke pinggangnya…handuk… DRACO INGIN MEMBUKA HANDUKNYA!

'_Now I know this is not some Angel drop by the Head Dormitory. Not likely.'_batin Hermione

"Go on, do it. I'm not afraid. I'll hex you!"

"Pray tell for what, Granger?"

"For bloody doing THAT! Holy shit!"

"Seriously, Granger. What were you thinking?"

Hermione berlari lebih cepat dari cahaya, ia masuk kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya

Draco tertawa puas. Lebih puas dari biasanya..

"_Don't underestimate my power, Granger.."_ batinnya.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

_It was none other than my bit self-defense._

_Oh, little ferret. You can laugh._

_I'll make sure that it's not your little victory after all._

_Better get a grip._

_Or at least brace yourself…_

_**Normal POV:**_

Draco masih tertawa terkekeh mengingat wajah Hermione tadi.

"I have my pants on, Merlin. Calm the fuck down already, Granger!" he shouted.

"_Oh really?"_

"See it yourself, love. -If you dare…" he answered

"_I hate you, you know? But I am NOT afraid of YOU!"_

"You're shitting behind the door, what more should I expect?"

In a blink of an eye, Hermione finally broke out the door with a spell flying through the thin air nearing to Draco.

_WHAM!_

Bulu-bulu ayam -atau lebih tepatnya kapuk bantal- berterbangan di Ruang Asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione mentransfigurasi handuk Draco menjadi bantal kapuk murahan… mimik Draco instan berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Giliran Hermione yang tertawa.

"Look who's laughing now?" she laughed.

It wasn't Draco's victory after all. Hermione will always keep her words.

**A/N: Aneh ya? Hahahaa. Btw, it was Madonna's song called Ray of Light :D REVIEW ya **** THANK YOU!**


End file.
